


4,619 Miles Broken

by thesatanistauthor



Series: 4,619 Miles [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Reuniting, Surprises, levi is desperate to see him, nico had been gone a year, nico surprises levi, reunited, schmico week, schmico week - day 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesatanistauthor/pseuds/thesatanistauthor
Summary: "What the hell are you doing here?!" Levi exclaims, bringing his hands up to cover his mouth, completely and utterly shocked. It was like the wind had been knocked directly out of him."Well, I finished earlier than expected and wanted to surprise you."-SCHMICO WEEK DAY 3 - A prompt that mends your heart





	4,619 Miles Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation to 4,619 Miles so PLEASE read that before reading this.
> 
> Also, I will be rewriting this once schmico week is done and over with. It will be a small chaptered story, maybe 4/5 chapters at most, basically expanding on this. Yes, these two parts will be used for the first and last chapter. Everything else will be added in between, so there is that to look forward to. Now that I've typed this, I need to keep to it, lol.

The past year had gone by dreadfully slow.

It felt as if the world was purposefully dragging it out, preventing Levi and Nico from ever reuniting with one another. It was painful, but bearable for the most part. They managed to get through it. Only just.

The year apart had been interesting for both of them, as so much had happened which they couldn't exactly share with each other. Nico had been learning so many interesting things working at Manchester and constantly had stories to tell Levi, which would never fail to entertain him. It seemed that the people in Britain had it out for them, with how much shit they seemed to get in to. Nico had also noted how they weren't always the friendliest people, especially around the part he was working at.

One of his favorite stories to tell Levi was the one about the five-year-old who'd fallen off her pony and broken her arm. She was the most joyous, wonderful little girl and let Nico do everything he needed, without question. She was smart and she had this humor about her that little girls generally didn't have. Nico had described her as an old soul trapped in a young body. That was the patient that made Nico realize that maybe kids weren't as bad as he thought. It was probably one of the only patients he'd had that made an impact on his life. 

Levi's life had been pretty hectic back at Grey Sloan too. He was no longer an intern but had struggled to decide something to specialize in. Part of him wanted to go into general, as he knew that was something he was good at. After all, it's what he had been focused on for so long. However, that didn't feel right for him. As much as he enjoyed it, it isn't what drew him in. Eventually, with the help (more like persuasion) of Link, he decided on ortho. Link could see that Levi had potential when it came to ortho, as he had proven so many times before. Casey went into pediatrics, which surprised no one. Casey had a way with the younger ones. Taryn went into neuro and Qadri went into trauma. 

Being alone at home wasn't something Levi enjoyed. It made him feel strangely uncomfortable. He wanted Nico to come home so badly, but he wasn't about to ask him to come home and ruin the amazing opportunity he had. So, one night whilst they were face-timing with each other, they got to talking. Well, Levi got to talking, Nico just listened. 

By the end of the call, Levi had convinced Nico to let him get a dog. They'd been wanting one for a while now and were just waiting for the right time to adopt one. It seemed like the right time now. Especially since Levi was so lonely, it would give him something to look forward too when he came home. A few days after that call and Nico received a photo from Levi. 

It was a selfie of him with a little black Pomeranian, who looked as if she was smiling. Nico had been having a busy and stressful day at the hospital, so seeing that photo made his day so much better. The little dog was named Samurai. It seemed fitting. 

The one thing that Nico would hate himself for was not being there was Levi got seriously sick. It'd been radio silence on Levi's end, no matter how many times Nico had texted him. The first few hours, Nico had just thought that Levi may have been busy. After a whole seven hours of not being answered, that is when he started to feel as if something was wrong. It wasn't at all normal for Levi to not give an answer. Nico had never been one to get overly anxious, even in super stressful situations, but this was definitely an exception. He'd never experienced so much anxiety in his life. 

Eventually, he'd made contact with Helm to try and find out why Levi wasn't replying. He hoped that Helm would tell him that Levi was perfectly fine, that he was perhaps in a long, complex surgery, or that he was sleeping or something that didn't involve Levi being dead or injured. When Helm told him that Levi was in surgery, he felt himself relax. When she'd also told him that yes, he was in surgery, but he was the one being operated on, his anxiety only skyrocketed. 

She let him know that Levi was perfectly fine, that everything was going well and that it was just his appendix. It was a surgery which was easy to do and it was quick too. Taryn explained that he would be out soon and that all would be fine, yet that still failed to calm Nico. 

He felt guilty for not being there for Levi, for not being able to be by his side and for not being able to help him recover. However, Levi was more than okay with Nico not being there, as it wasn't a major surgery. He'd be just fine in a few days. At the end of it all, Nico was just glad that Levi was okay. 

It was the day before Nico was due to return and no one had seen Levi this elated for a good while. His smile was blinding and refused to fade, the thought of knowing he could be with Nico again soon making him extremely happy. He was absolutely buzzing and it reflected onto everyone else too. 

"You look happy," Taryn sat herself next to Levi, placing her cup of coffee on the table. Levi nodded, stabbing his fork into the food in front of him. "I wonder why that could be?"

"In less than 24 hours, I'm going to be with Nico again after a whole damn year and... Taryn, I think I could pass out from how happy I am. Seriously." Levi wore a grin that stretched from ear to ear. Taryn hummed as she took a sip from her coffee, knowing that she desperately needed that caffeine. 

"Yeah? Well, please don't faint. We all know what you're like with fainting, Levi. Or should I say, Bloodbank?" Taryn raised her eyebrows, a teasing grin on her face as she looked at Levi, who just glared at her. That was a nickname he'd long since outlived and Taryn wasn't about to be the one to bring it back. His fainting was totally justified in that moment. 

"Hey, that nickname is not coming back, Neither is glasses, or anything else people may have called me." Levi wasn't about to relive his days as an intern. Sure, he made mistakes and did some stupid things, but he was an intern. What had they expected to happen?

"So what is the first thing you plan on doing when you see him?"

"Hug him. I made a promise to myself that I would hug him as soon as I get to see him again. I didn't hug him long enough when he left and I've hated myself every single day for it. God, I think I may be hug-starved." 

"And sex-starved." Taryn makes sure to scoot her chair away from Levi as soon as she makes the comment, knowing that he would probably try to smack her for making such a comment. It was inevitable that Taryn would say such a thing and Levi should really have expected it. He just glared at her once more before returning to his food, happily munching away. 

-

It was reaching the end of his shift and he was more than exhausted. However, his spirits were still high, knowing that tomorrow, he'd get to go to the airport to pick Nico up. He was thankful he had the day off to be able to spend the morning cleaning everything up. Levi was super excited for Nico to finally meet Samurai, as he was sure that the two would get along just fine. 

It was quiet in the hospital, like it usually got in the evenings. Everyone just seemed so much somber so late into the day. Levi couldn't tell whether it was a blessing or whether it was creepy. Maybe it was both.

The minutes were dragging by, the clocks seeming to slow as Levi waited for time to pass, getting more and more impatient by the second. It was like the world was deliberately making everything slow to a near stop. The phrase ' _time stands still_ ' seemed to be all too real right now. 

He was going over the charts of one of his patients, making sure everything was updated when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his attention to the person behind him, surprised to see Meredith. She was meant to finish ten minutes ago.

"Dr. Grey," Levi grinned as he put down the chart on the surface next to him. "I thought you were meant to finish a while ago?"

"I have. I just forgot to tell you there is one last patient you need to check up on. Can you do that?" Meredith had this look about her; Levi couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it made him feel somewhat uncomfortable. 

"I was planning on leaving soon, I have to get home to Samurai-"

"How is that pup? She must be bored out of her mind left alone all day." Meredith interrupted Levi before he could finish his sentence. 

"She, uh, fine. My mother often goes over to visit her. Samurai is probably the closest thing she's ever going to get to a grandchild." Levi let out a chuckle, even though he was somewhat serious. He didn't see children in his future; neither did Nico. A dog was hard enough work. 

"Anyway, the patient needs to be seen to."

"What can you tell me about them?"

"Not much," She grins, a tight-lipped smile making itself known yet again. "Just go and check him out before you leave, then you can have the time in the world to get ready for tomorrow. I bet you're excited to see him again, huh?"

"More than you could imagine," Levi agrees, and he could feel his heart race at the mere thought of seeing Nico so soon. It was like a sudden rush of adrenaline coursed through him, making him even more restless. He was sure he wasn't going to any sleep that night. It didn't seem possible. 

"Right, go see to your patient, I have to go. Room 1036, good luck. "

"Bye, Dr. Grey," Levi watched her walk away before he turned and headed down the hall to where the room was, silently cursing himself for not being able to say no. It was just one more patient. One more patient and then he could go home. Home to Samurai, home to a bed which tomorrow, wouldn't be empty any longer. The place was an honest mess and Levi needed to clean before he had to go meet Nico at the airport. 

He eventually reached the room where Meredith had said the patient was waiting. It was strange, as there didn't seem to be anyone in there. Not from what he could tell at least. Also, why had Meredith not given any information about this patient to Levi? It would have been so much more helpful to know something about this patient before having to check him out. 

Levi knocked on the door before entering to let himself be known. He took a few steps into the room before he stopped dead in his tracks, his breath hitching in his chest as his eyes widened. 

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Levi exclaims, bringing his hands up to cover his mouth, completely and utterly shocked. It was like the wind had been knocked directly out of him. 

"Well, I finished earlier than expected and wanted to surprise you."

"So that is why Meredith sent me to check on this so-called patient, huh?" Levi's grin was blinding and he could barely stand still he was so overjoyed. 

"So, are you gonna come hug me or not?"

That was all Levi needed to hear before lunging forward, quite literally jumping straight into Nico's arms. It was a complete and utter shock to Levi that Nico had arrived early and actually managed to keep it quiet. 

Nico only just managed to catch Levi, wrapping his arms firmly around his waist, He had to take a step back to catch himself, the force of Levi jumping on him knocking his balance. Levi had his arms snaked around Nico's neck, his face buried deep into the crook of his neck, just taking Nico in. 

Eventually, Nico lowered Levi, placing him back on the ground. He pulled back from the hug with a tired sigh, keeping his hands linked together behind the small of Levi's back. Levi had his arms draped over Nico's shoulder, a fond grin gracing his lips. 

"I can't believe you're here right now," Levi mutters, straining up on his toes a little to press a kiss to the tip of Nico's nose. The gesture was small, but it still made Nico's heart flutter. "I can't believe no one ever told me."

"I only told Meredith and Alex. I knew if I told Link, he'd tell you. That man cannot keep his mouth shut." Nico recalls back to a year ago, when it was Link who'd gotten him in so much shit with Levi. Levi lifts his shoulders in a shrug, discarding of the memory. 

"Do you want to know a secret?" Levi asks, tilting his head to the side as he glances down at Nico's lips for a brief moment. Nico hums in response. "I wish I'd hugged you for longer before you left. I hated myself every day for not hugging you longer than I did."

Nico let out a low chuckle at Levi's confession, dipping his head to catch Levi's lips with his own, kissing him ever so softly. It'd been a year since they'd been able to touch one another, kiss one another, be in the same room as one another.  Nico didn't want to rush anything, all he wanted was Levi. 

Levi hands instantly went to tangle in Nico's hair, gently tugging Nico down more so he didn't have to strain up on his toes. Nico smiled into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of Levi's lips against his own.

Everything in that moment was complete and utter perfection. For a year, a whole damn year, they'd been waiting for this moment. They'd been wanting to hold each other, kiss each other, tell each other how much they missed each other. There was nothing more perfect than Nico coming home early to surprise Levi. It was somewhat overwhelming, as he hadn't had time to prepare himself. Deep down though, Levi knew he'd still react the exact same way if they'd met at the airport. 

Nico was the first to pull back from this kiss, only to lean back down seconds later and press another chaste kiss to Levi's lips. It made Levi laugh, the kiss was short and sweet but meant so, so much to him. 

"I missed you, so so much," Nico mumbles through a grin, resting his forehead against Levi's. 

"I missed you, too. So, so much." 

"How about," Nico takes a step back from Levi, pursing his lips together as he lets out a sigh. "We head home, get into bed and catch up?"

"You have no idea how great that sounds."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long it will take me to rewrite this and add all the stuff in, maybe a week or two? I'll need breaks so I don't burn myself out but don't expect it to be long either. It's just a cute thing I'm going to do. Make sure to check out the rest of schmico week over on my tumblr (justnotperfectly) and make sure to check out what others have contributed to it as well!


End file.
